five_nights_at_tubbylandfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:PigZapper/TMM - Chapter 3
PREVIOUS CHAPTER: http://five-nights-at-tubbyland.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:PigZapper/TMM_-_Chapter_2 After finding a text argument between PTLD and an unknown contact, the phone number was traced and Detective Pig, Detective Mike, and Officer Cowhat are sent to investigate the address. However, due to a police station break-in that ended with the theft of the finger print dustings and a threatening note, their safety is in great question. * The detectives and Cowhat are riding in a police car *Mike pulls out a ketchup packet, tears it open, and starts slurping from it Pig: Mike, what are you doing? Mike: I......I....well, you see.......I love ketchup, don't judge me! Pig: Mmmmk. Cowhat: I think we're here. *They get out of the car and knock on the door *The door is answered by a small, purple being. The house is filled with chocolate-caramel candies. Pig: I'm Detective PigZapper, this is my partner Detective Mike, and a friend of mine, Officer Cowhat. We'd like to ask you a few questions. Can we have your name? Milkdud: Call me Milkdud. Pig: May we ask why they call you that? Milkdud: It's pretty obvious. May I ask what you'd like to talk to me about? Mike: We'll get to that. May we come in? Milkdud: Sure. *Everyone gets settled, Milkdud begins eating Milkduds Pig: So, how are you associated with Real PTLD? Milkdud:....we're friends. We've known eachother for a few years. We met at a candy store. Cowhat: So...did you recently do a big favor for him? Milkdud: .... Mike: We've seen the texts, no point in lying. Milkdud: Yeah, I did a thing for him. He told me he would give me 500 boxes of Milkduds if I did. He still hasn't paid up. I told him no excuses. Pig: Is death an excuse in your book? Milkdud:....w-what...? *The detectives look at eachother, Pig sighs Pig: It's my unfortunate task to inform you that PTLD's body was found at the TWCC this morning. He had been dead for a few hours. Milkdud:...cr-crap, man...crrrr...... *Milkdud goes pale Milkdud: H-how did.... Mike: He had a detatched faucet lodged in his neck. We've concluded it was a murder. Milkdud: ...dangit, PTLD...I told him that getting mixed up in this would get him killed... Pig: What exactly do you mean by "this"? Milkdud: ...I don't really know, he told me to break into this warehouse to get some files a week ago. I did, but I was spotted and chased by this dude...I didn't get a look at his face...he disappeared about halfway through the hallway before I reached the exit, when I got outside I ran over to the Quick Mart on the other side of the street. I met a friend of mine there. We got a snack and I took a peak at the files. I went to the post office and left them in the PO box he told me to. I came home and didn't communicate with him until he was a week late on his Milkdud payment. That's when we had the argument. Mike: What exactly were in the files? Milkdud: Didn't get a close look, but something about a dude making his way to the top of the "food chain" using some political schemes and drug trafficking. I didn't get any names. Cowhat: Also, who is this friend you met up with? Milkdud: He's actually back in the guest room right now. I'll get him. Yo, Winky! *A purple and blue being emerges from the hallway Michael: hello...oh hi cops *The detectives and officer stare Pig:.....Michael P. Winky!? Michael: is ok to see you Milkdud: Wait, you know him? Mike:...yeah, but not in a good way. Michael: sorry i have bad repyootashun with police Cowhat: He didn't break any laws, but he was incredibly annoying and was asked to cease some of his behavior several times at the community center, we took him into custody for about a day and then released him, he's been quiet ever since. Michael: i have good behave, not fake ok, anyway y u here Milkdud:....PTLD.....he's been murdered.... Michael: i not know him very well but sad, sorry to hear, hope you find culprit, anyway i have go, thank for let stay milk *Michael leaves Pig: So...one last question, and the most important one....can we have the warehouse address? Milkdud: Sure, I'll write it down. *Milkdud writes down an address on a sticky note and gives it to Pig Pig: Thanks for your cooperation. My condolences regarding your loss. If anything happens, call the police phone number. It's on the first page in the phone book. Milkdud: Thanks, I will. *The gang picks up doughnuts and travels to the warehouse Mike: Alright, let's head in calmly and see what we can fi- Pig: MIKE, GET DOWN! *Pig pushes Mike, a bullet hits the car, everyone draws weapons *a gunman is standing by the entrance Gunman: Sorry, cops! Nothin' personal, just followin' orders. *the gunman continues to fire *Cowhat fires a single shot that hits the gunman in the chest, the gunman collapses and everyone runs over Mike: It went into his heart, he ain't even got a minute left. Pig: Alright, I ain't sugar coating this for you, you're about to die, at least go out helping your community. Who is your boss? Gunman: ....I....I...I am loyal....I'm sorry....I can't say... Pig: At least give us something! Last moments, surely you wanna go out in good! Gunman:...kn-know this....none of this...i-is w-w-what it seems....b-but my boss is d-dangerous....f-farewell. *the gunman dies Cowhat: ... Pig: Cowhat, don't you dare blame yourself. You did what you had to do in defense. *Mike gets a phone call Mike: Hello?.....okay.....discrepancy? Interesting....alright.....okay, then...yeah, we're at the old warehouse. We got a lead and we just and to shoot had kill a henchman, said something about this not being what it seems...hmm...alright. Thanks, I'll let them know. Goodbye. *Mike hangs up Pig: What was that about? Mike: That was C.L. Says we need to get back to the station, he said he isn't too sure what it is, but PTLD's body has a major discrepancy. Cowhat: What does he mean, "discrepancy"? Mike: Wasn't too sure himself, but he ran some sort of test and it came back with "innaplicable results". Pig: Well, we had better head back. *They all go to the station and discuss with Cheif Tupar, as Dr. C.L. has gone home for the day. *Later that night, at Dr. C.L.'s house, C.L. is reading a book when he hears footsteps. C.L.: Ruffles, is that you? *a pug puppy waddles up beside him C.L..:...what the heck? *a masked man with a shotgun bursts in and points it at C.L. Masked Man: Keep cool if you don't want your brains blown out. C.L.: Wh-what is this...s-some sort of robbery? Take whatever you want... Masked Man: Guess that would be you, considering this is a kidnapping. END OF CHAPTER 3 Category:Blog posts